


My gentle departed soul

by Wickedbooks101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, Mourning, Stark - Freeform, also my first work, baratheon - Freeform, its really sad, luisdecamoes, poemfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedbooks101/pseuds/Wickedbooks101
Summary: My gentle departed soulSo soon taken from this wretched lifeGendry visits Arya and reflects upon their relationships and where she now resides





	My gentle departed soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time posting here on AO3, this Is a Gendrya poem fanfic based on the poem “My gentle departed soul” By Luis Vaz de Camões, a portuguese poet from the 16th century, the translation used was found on lyricstranslate.com, if you want the link to the original or the sung version feel free to message me on Tumblr (username:wicked-books-101).  
> I apologize for any mistakes, please tell me if you find any! English is my second language so it’s likely I committed mistakes!  
> This fix also diverges a bit on cannon, you can tell most by reading but basically Arya accepted his proposal but they would only marry after her going West of Westeros  
> (Note: The capital letter on the female pronouns it’s on purpose)

{My gentle departed soul  
So soon taken from this wretched life  
May you rest in Heaven for all eternity  
I shall remain on earth  
Perpetually despondent}  
As Gendry walked down the stairs into to the dimly lit sepulcher, he only thought about Her.  
Just barely nine over ten when she sailed into the Seven Heavens. So soon She had been taken from this grief-stricken life.  
Gendry approached her statue and there She was. The statue was taller than She had been, Needle and Catspaw were carved onto her hips. Her face. It looked like her but it wasn’t her, her beautiful grey eyes weren’t staring down at him, she didn’t bear her teasing smile she usually did at Gendry when he’d make a stupid comment, it wasn’t the face he’d held in his hands and kissed every corner, every inch.  
All Gendry could hope is that she’d found peace in the Seven Heavens, along with her family, who stood along side her in the crypts. He hoped she’d reunited with her beloved father, mother and siblings and found happiness and along side them.  
Whereas the former blacksmith was everlasting disheartened and dispirited over losing his beloved betrothed one.

{If that celestial place you ascended  
Memories of this life are permitted  
Do not forget the fiery love  
You saw so purely in my eyes}

As Gendry gazed at the statue, and wondered if wherever She had gone, if She kept the memories from her life with him.  
All he could ask was for Her not to forget all their moments together, all those times She had called him a stubborn bull, or saw him work in the forge, or the times traveling with Hot Pie, though those seemed like an eternity ago.  
He also hoped for her to remember their last meeting, just after the new king had been chosen, how She told him that She was going to depart soon , to find out what was West of Westeros, the way they had looked at each other with burning passion, with sadness as they put all their emotions into a final kiss.  
All he could dream was for Her not to forget him.

{And if you feel you could benefit  
From my lingering pain  
Of the incurable anguish of losing you

Pray to the God who took you  
That He readily take me to see you  
Just has quickly as He took you from my eyes}

So fast and so early the Seven-Faced God had stolen Her from Gendry. They were to be married after She returned from the Sea.  
Maybe She’d benefit having him there with her, this miserable soul that roamed the earth without his other half.  
If that were the case, then She’d ask the God who so prematurely took her life to take him, as quickly as it had taken Hers.

 

Sansa found Gendry standing in front of her sisters statue as tears fell from his eyes. She gazed at the sight of the Baratheon mourning over the fierce Stark girl taken to soon, just like her father had seen the King all those years ago, with one simple difference, the Baratheon cried over the iron underneath not the beauty like his father had.


End file.
